


[translation]my black eye casts no shadow

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 3k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 如果你把准人性的命脉，从那里割开，挖出其灵魂，就会看到她深红的秀发与狂野的明眸。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my black eye casts no shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359326) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> 依旧是适用63条规定（译注：网络虚拟规定之一——任何男性角色都有个性转版本）的克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔（战争还是战争。她不为任何人改变）。另有警告，本文包含半自愿性行为、权力PLAY，还有点血腥，对圣经内容的解构自然少不了。如果这不是你的菜，请绕道行走。
> 
>  
> 
> （译注：标题出自Florence + The Machine的《Kiss With A Fist》，整段歌词都在说一段暴力但爱得热烈的情侣关系。“my black eyes casts no shadow”的后一句是“Your red eye sees no blame”，所以这标题很隐晦地说这篇文的主角是战争。

 

my black eye casts no shadow

gyzym

 

以下的几点千真万确：亚茨拉菲尔囿于过去，衣着打扮过时到了家，她甚至还在书店的里间用留声机听咆勃爵士乐[1]。她喜欢旧物，很少有什么能让克鲁利感到情绪紧张，但亚茨拉菲尔的这种习惯是例外；当然了，她对自己的宾利车关爱有加，但那不一样。那可是 **宾利** 。亚茨拉菲尔与旧物持久的关系正是克鲁利躲避已久的现实琐事之一，可惜这类事物总是毫无例外地空降在她的挡风玻璃上，将视野糊成一团。

 

以下的几点同样千真万确：人类源于天使， _战争_ 源于人类。她是出人意料的副作用—— _瘟疫_ 必不可少， _饥荒_ 无可避免， _死亡_ 则是只特立独行的天使，不过除非你正眼看他，否则根本没法知道。 _战争_ 的诞生要简单的多，一头红发、眼神狂野的她只是从混乱泥沼中爬起来。她的第一句话，甭管你爱听不爱听，是“把那把操蛋的剑给我拿来”。

 

以下的几点还是千真万确：亚茨拉菲尔囿于过去，但克鲁利不是。原罪永远走在时尚前沿。战争从不过时。

 

***

 

她们的第一次是 _战争_ 主动找上门来。她不过刚刚降生六个小时，却已经一副主人相了；一时间，克鲁利有种化为蛇形的冲动，但随即就记起一切尽在自己的掌控之中。

 

（但真相是，那是错觉；等到她后来回想起当时的情形，就会发现自己根本手无缚鸡之力。当时的她认为 _战争_ 傲慢无礼、愚蠢无知，还毫无底线。同时，也很 **吓人** 。）

 

“哇，” _战争_ 说道，“这不是只堕落天使嘛。”

 

“我喜欢别人叫我克鲁利，”克鲁利回答， _战争_ 笑了。她赤身裸体，这种情况持续了好几年，她总是高举着亚茨拉菲尔的炎剑狂笑着策马冲进战场。最终，她会学会像人类一样用衣物蔽体，认识到掩饰自己带来的回报，但她现在不过六个小时大。克鲁利不得不给她时间。

 

“我猜也是，”她说，正好，她们 **最多的** 就是时间。

 

***

 

 _战争_ ，她有很多名字。红色·朱伊季勃。彭忒西勒亚[2]。特洛伊的海伦。“那个婊子”。

 

这些克鲁利统统知道，但如果要写下来，纵有从古至今的全部时间也不够。她不确定，但觉得那就是 _战争_ 花名繁多的原因。

 

***

 

亚茨拉菲尔一头长发，总是如此；她的头发蓬起来，严寒季节更是如此，在风中绞作一团。无论她在忙什么，无论她使用哪具肉体，她的头发都好像圣光一般，克鲁利知道对方也很清楚。

 

克鲁利总是一头短发，亘古不变；成簇、冒尖，和她本人的其他部分一样黑暗而参差不齐。在恰当的光线下，她的头发看起好像角一般，那可是故意的。

 

 _战争_ 的发型从不重样。忽长、忽短；扎起、披散；凌乱、顺滑，而且经过尖刺和荆棘的洗礼。

 

唯一笃定的是，它总是红的。

 

***

 

听着，孩子，让我来告诉你正义与邪恶的秘密：人类并不真的相信任何一方。正义与邪恶，保佑他们，则肩挑相信自我的重任。从来就没有哪个人类的生命是非黑即白的——我们是灰色的生灵，有史以来便是如此。正邪之于我们好比北极星之于迷途的旅人。正邪是里程碑，是转折点。没人会让你去相信繁星。

 

看看我们锻造的产物；看看我们洒下的鲜血；看看我们用本应是犁头和修枝剪的东西在土地上刻下的地图。看看历史，然后告诉我人类不相信 _战争_ 。

 

***

 

“人类说战争是地狱，”某天晚上克鲁利说道，她正躺在 _战争_ 大腿柔软的皮肤之间。第一次，是 _战争_ 主动找得她；之后，都是克鲁利去找 _战争_ 。“你怎么看？”

 

“小宠物，” _战争_ 说，这称呼让人听得牙痒痒，却远比不上她周身散发出的一波波强烈权力感。“许愿可要小心哟。”

 

***

 

每个世纪过去，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔都变得更加人类，这很危险，同时也很安全。危险是因为人类危险；安全是因为人类自噬，但那只发生在其他一切资源被吃干抹净之后。

 

权力就是一切，权力蕴藏于群众。克鲁利不太清楚上界与下界到底出于什么目的竟创造出多数群体这一产物，但亚茨拉菲尔向她保证那不可言说。

 

 _战争_ 的人性不曾增加，亦未减少；增长的只有她的权力，但话说回来，怎样都会。 _战争_ 无处不在的同时无处存在，她追随麻烦亦如麻烦追随她；她还存心挑事。 _战争_ 天生饥渴，且永远无法被满足。 _战争_ 的宝剑乃是盗取于上界，她的伶牙俐齿则是偷窃于下界，可她自己从不曾属于任何一方。

 

如果你把准人性的命脉，从那里割开，挖出其灵魂，会看到她深红的秀发与狂野的明眸。那是文献记载的最古老的故事。只是没人讲对过而已。

 

***

 

克鲁利一路操过历史，她一路操过地狱；当推搡演变成拉扯，拉扯转化为太多瓶葡萄酒，克鲁利操了亚茨拉菲尔，破碎的呼吸涌入她体内从来都不曾 **圣洁** 的地方。克鲁利编织起一次人生，一千次人生，她是派对背后的婊子——克鲁利操纵起他人来得心应手，因为那是她那方的造物，谢天谢地。

 

 _战争_ 嘛。 _战争_ 操了克鲁利，她是她的第一次与最后一次。 _战争_ 操了克鲁利，克鲁利咬紧牙关任对方摆布，往上挺身，被对方齿间的“嘶嘶”声吸引，这声音几乎——但不是全然——很亲切。克鲁利的长指甲嵌入冰冷的皮肤（因为 _战争_ 总是冷冷的，从未暖和过，她散发出一种冰冷的灼烧感），抠出了血，而 _战争_ 则笑啊，笑啊，吻住她。

 

在第一次十字军东征期间，克鲁利前往 _战争_ 房间的时候正撞见亚茨拉菲尔离开。天使的头发乱七八糟，眼神却很坚硬，当中并无恐惧；她们隔着玄关，相顾无言，因为没必要开口，因为真相赤裸裸地搁在两人之间，丑陋而无可避免。

 

“女孩们，” _战争_ 喊道，“我还 **没饱** 呢，”克鲁利首先垂下眼，循着声音进去了。

 

两人里，亚茨拉菲尔一直是更强壮的那个。 **三人** 相比的话，是 _战争_ 。毫无争议。

 

***

 

有一个故事，亚茨拉菲尔从未读过，克鲁利从未听过。因为她们害怕它。故事是这样的：

 

上帝创造了天堂与人间，创造了第一个人类与一群引导他的天使；广泛流传的说法很容易让人相信是上帝创造了正义与邪恶。也许是这样没错，也许的确是他——亚茨拉菲尔像抓着安全毯一般对不可言说死揪不放是有原因的，同样的道理，克鲁利不会不愿无故地隐藏自己的眼睛。上界与下界各成一股势力，各有各的手段。两者根本是一路货色的传言从未消停，实话说，如果那是真的，克鲁利可一点都不奇怪。

 

但从没有人提起、从没人有人讨论那股并不属于上下两界的势力。一个全新的领域，它的名字叫作世间。谁敢说克鲁利效忠的不是那方？谁敢说几千年来亚茨拉菲尔的主人除了上帝以外不会另有其人？

 

克鲁利与 _战争_ 上床，人类便出于险恶的理由屠戮对方。亚茨拉菲尔跟 _战争_ 上床，人类则出于神圣的理由彼此相残。 _战争_ 把两人都拽到地上，人类就手足无措了，但还是照打不误。有些东西是事件，有些东西是效应。因果关系就是因果关系。不可言说这词真心用错了。

 

先鸡后蛋还是先蛋后鸡的问题无关紧要。除非你是那只蛋。那就 **非常** 紧要了。

 

***

 

无论哪盒磁带，在克鲁利的宾利里搁上两周，就全变成了完全不同的东西。无论哪瓶好酒，在亚茨拉菲尔的书店里搁上两周，就奇迹般地变得愈加香醇。无论哪个地方，只要让 _战争_ 待上五分钟，就会变成一处战场。

 

一切都事关 _战争_ 。群众拥有权力。每个人都在为某些东西争斗。现在再来说说，你觉得世界会怎样终结？

 

***

 

“血与火，” _战争_ 说。

 

“它怎么了？”克鲁利问。

 

“抱歉，” _战争_ 回答，笑容充满了邪恶，比克鲁利所见过的都要充盈。“以为你问了我个问题。”

 

【译注】

 

[1]咆勃爵士乐：兴起于四十年代的一种爵士乐。

 

[2]彭忒西勒亚：希腊神话中战神阿瑞斯之女，亚马孙女王。她带领十二个女战士前来援救特洛伊，攻打希腊，一开始他们势如破竹，但后来却节节败退，最终，她被阿喀琉斯杀死。在揭下她的面具后，希腊人发现她是个大美人，阿喀琉斯更追悔莫及，他觉得自己应该俘获她讨回去做老婆的（= =||||||||），接着忒耳西忒斯嘲笑他说他用下半身思考，应该更多考虑到女战士搞不好会卧薪尝胆杀死他，结果阿喀琉斯一怒之下把对方打死了。这段希腊神话故事虽然将彭忒西勒亚及其麾下的女战士称呼为女英雄，但依旧处处彰显女性必然失败的调调，即便她们生前死后都得到了部分来自双方的尊敬，但基本是出于男性凝视的角度。值得玩味的是，这个故事里唯一说了大实话的彭忒西勒亚却是一个光会逞嘴上功夫、战场上却露怯的懦夫。


End file.
